


Song of mind

by PumpkinPoetry



Category: Bónus ljóð | Bonus Poetry - Andri Snær Magnason
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPoetry/pseuds/PumpkinPoetry





	Song of mind

Play me a cord of melody. Find it strong and hummed along. Find a heat for my heart to thump along to. When it dies down, so do I with my last note. Tell me, can I play for you a song. A song I wrote for myself and told to be locked in my brains heart. Can I play you the cords to my mind and hope you'll understand. Please help, if I die of anxiety before I string a cord. Call the doctor and pronounced me alive inside but dead in my head. As the beat will still play, so will I, in my head. The soft humming of the lady who waits at the bar to be picked up for a hour by a sweetheart in the mood dies as the bar closes, like my eyes from the shock of my thoughts. Burning inside my head like a karaoke song playing on repeat with no singer. Just the cords to play along, to find someone to hum that song.


End file.
